pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rocky0718
PREVIEW BUTTON HAS A PURPOSE. 20:31, 15 June 2008 (UTC) hello. i'm rocky0718 and if your reading this,your on my people-person-page. this and that I have bothe the games and they are beaten,but wiht casualtys: PIKMIN 2 STATS: PIKMIN ALIVE-7577 in all. RED PIKMIN-2430 BLUE PIKMIN-2410 YELLOW PIKMIN-2433 WHITE PIKMIN-142 PURPLE PIKMIN-162 -------------------------------------------------------------- PIKMIN DEAD-3102 over all. PIKMIN LOST TO BATTLE-2359 PIKMIN LOST TO SUNSET-3 PIKMIN LOST TO FIRE-5 PIKMIN LOST TO WATER-133 PIKMIN LOST TO ELECTRICITY-245 PIKMIN LOST TO EXSPLOSHINS-308 PIKMIN LOST TO POISON-49 TREASURES- 201/201 PIKMIN 1 STATS: DAYS ON PLANET:23/30 SHIP PARTS:30/30 PIKMIN BORN: 1107 RED PIKMIN-313 BLUE PIKMIN-191 YELLOW PIKMIN-70 PIKMIN LOST: 574 PIKMIN LEFT BEHIND:12 Ad for all your bionicle knolage needs go to biosector01.com/wiki Hey, Prezintenden here, please come to the Goolix talk soon. Goolix again. news type messages here. I now have pikmin1! Goolix once again. both games beaten! guess what? user:rocky0718/sig2 rocky0718 Your Userpage I noticed you've been trying to set up an infobox about yourself. We don't have a template for one here, but if you link me to where you've used one before, I could set up one on your page for you in the same style. Okay. I just though it seemed you knew what you were trying to do, as if you've used an infobox like that somewhere else. revews wrightr revews here. Well, you haven't seemed to have lost too many pikmin or anything. You seem to have done better in the begining then I did.--Pikiwizard 01:27, 8 April 2008 (UTC) I once did a game with NO pikmin killed. I am serious. However, my brother not only erased that game he erased my perfect 13 day beaten game as well.Pikdude 13:03, 2 June 2008 (UTC) sign-up thingy o.k. now this is for the Pikmin Illimnator war page sing up thingy! Pik there is no seven Thnx And you can just add the ideas to the main page on my account. PikminTy 05:25 PM PST, 20 June 2008 (UTC) im mr.lonly... aww, what the heck, i'll put it out that im miss my girlfrend just so i can see it on the comp. any responce would be greatly apreaceated. P. 3. every body else is a-postin', so i think ill put my ideas out on my page. these are only new pikmin types- orange pikmin- super smart, can translate anything, can keep reble toadmin under all control. large normal eyes. black pikmin- shape shifters, and the rest is nondescript. brown pikmin- bulders, haves the strength of 3 red pikmin, and the speed of a bud white, squinty eyes. clear pikmin- do i have to explane? grey pikmin- ninja pikmin, sometimes acts like santa. 2 small inaposable stalks and darker racoon eyeband. cyan pikmin- not my idea, but ice proof and fuzzy, along with large-ish feet. smoky pikmin-ghost pikmin, wavy features. P.S.- i think that bulbmin are green. names ive decide to name 1 of each type of pikmin, along with my fan-fic colors. Red: Solomon Blue: Adam Yellow: Odin White: Splee Purple: Hextinus Green: Lloyd Orange: Socratise Black: Luke Brown: Mitas Gray: Indy Cyan: Noel Clear: Frank Smokey: Wright